Rosas Opostas
by Diana Prallon
Summary: UA. DG. Ficlet. Mesmo em uma guerra de rosas, estariam sempre em lados opostos.


[b]Nome do autor:[/b]Diana Prallon

[b]Título:[/b] Rosas Opostas

[b]Capa:[/b]

[b]Ship:[/b]DG

[b]Gênero:[/b] Drama?

[b]Classificação:[/b]

[b]Status:[/b]Completa

[b]Formato:[/b]Ficlet?

[b]Observação:[/b] UA, briga, recusa – ah, claro, é sobre beijos

[b]Link para a fic se ela já estiver publicada:[/b]

**Rosas Opostas**

Apesar das máscaras e fantasias, apesar de nunca terem se visto antes, ele sabia exatamente quem ela era – era impossível confundir aquele tom de vermelho, que parecia o pôr-do-sol na beira do cais – que sempre significava confusão, pois Weasleys e Malfoys sempre tinham sido inimigos. Sempre achara que Ginevra fosse uma garotinha pueril, criada com tanto cuidado e escondida entre os muros do castelo dos Weasley, sem jamais vir para a corte, mas ela parecia uma dama sofisticada.

Seu vestido era verde, bordado em fios de ouro, ressaltando os fios ruivos. O cabelo estava preso conforme a última moda, e ela dançava graciosamente – ao mesmo tempo que ria e conversava como se fosse um homem. Ele a entreouviu discutir as taxas de importação da lã, e a difícil situação do Casal Real Francês, que não conseguia ter um herdeiro, falando de forma sensata e demonstrando sua boa educação e o quanto estava inteirada dos acontecimentos à sua volta.

Devia odiá-la, mas ficou encantado – nunca antes tinha visto uma mulher tão inteligente – sem ser arrogante. E ao vê-la sozinha, não pode resistir à chance de falar-lhe. Queria encantá-la com palavras, porque em seu coração, sabia que não poderia jamais esquecê-la – e que jamais permitiriam que a tivesse. Estavam em lados opostos de uma guerra semi-silenciosa, onde irmãos se viravam um contra o outro, e antigos inimigos tinham uma desculpa para elevar suas brigas a combates armados. Aquela coroação – aqueles festejos – era uma leve trégua, e uma desculpa para a humilhação: toda a família Weasley levada para que ficasse claro que a rosa vermelha de Lancaster jamais voltaria ao trono.

Era orgulhosa, isso ficou claro na própria forma que virou a cabeça. Não aceitaria qualquer tratamento abaixo de seu nível, e não se deixaria levar pela dança cortês que tão frequentemente ocupava as damas da corte. Apenas franziu a testa ao vê-lo. Irritado, Draco também não continuou suas tentativas, afastando-se e decidido a ignorá-la como merecia.

E tudo teria ido muito bem, se ela não tivesse lhe olhado durante a dança, fazendo com que ele se intrigasse. O comportamento daquela garota nada tinha de normal – e quando ficaram frente a frente, ela sorriu, com um sorriso matreiro e quase infantil, antes de continuar a dança.

Assim foi toda a noite: os sorrisos se transformaram em palavras trocadas, que se transformaram em questionamentos, e promessas. Aquela era uma corte que acreditava no romance, pois não tinha o Rei arriscado tudo para casar com uma plebéia, e ainda por cima, de uma família que apoiava o inimigo? Eles se permitiram sonhar, naquela noite, que seriam como o Rei e a Rainha.

Saíram, quase fugindo, para os jardins do palácio, e ao lado das roseiras, ele segurou-a pelos braços, e beijou-lhe os lábios. Ginevra correspondeu com todo o desejo que sabia ter em si, com todo o ímpeto e toda a magia que poderia ter, dando a ele seu coração, pois sabia que em breve tornar-se-ia uma esposa por política, e não por amor. Draco a beijava com desespero, e sentia-se eufórico, sabendo que jamais poderia desejar outra mulher como a desejava naquele momento.

Fingindo esquecer tudo em volta, eles se entregaram aos beijos e sussurros de amor, as promessas de memórias eternas – e nada além disto – e sabendo que iria se arrepender caso recusasse, entregou-se ao amante em corpo e alma, pelos braços, lábios e pensamentos. Aquele beijo era a realidade de ambos, a paixão avassaladora que os acompanharia pelo resto de suas vidas, lembrando-se de cada sensação, e amaldiçoando aquela guerra civil.

Afinal, tudo era apenas um sonho: nunca permitiriam nada além daquela fuga louca, e em algumas horas, estariam de volta em lados opostos de uma briga familiar que dilacerava o país.


End file.
